


When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs

by Kacka



Series: Kacka Does a Thing [20]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Hollywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11579259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kacka/pseuds/Kacka
Summary: Three kisses Bellamy and Clarke share (good, bad, and everything in between)





	When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @carrieevew
> 
> Disclaimer: if you haven't read the first part, you might feel like you're missing stuff.

**i.**

Jasper groans and Bellamy makes a sympathetic noise even as he doesn't stop rifling through Miller's hall closet, which seems to be mostly boxes of VHS tapes, assorted charging cables in varying states of disrepair, and, hopefully, somewhere, towels.

"I thought this was California," Jasper mumbles, his words nearly unintelligible between his shaking and his slurring.

"This is California," Bellamy says, amused. "How far gone are you that you don't even know what state you're in?"

"The Sunshine State."

"No, I'm pretty sure that's Florida."

"It's sunny here," Jasper says, indignant.

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure we don't have a monopoly on sun." Bellamy sees a garbage bag in the bottom of the closet that looks promising and crouches to rifle through it. "But neither does Florida, so... I see your point, I guess."

"That's not my point. My point--" Jasper says, teeth chattering, "--is why am I so _cold_?"

Bellamy finds a towel and turns to Jasper in triumph. Leave it to Miller to have exactly one towel he uses and the rest in the bottom of a random closet.

"That's what happens when you jump into a pool fully clothed in the middle of the night in February."

He can't help the slight admonishment in his tone, but he's smiling a little as he passes Jasper the towel and struggling not to laugh as he wraps it over his head and shoulders like Bellamy's grandmother on a windy day.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time," Jasper shrugs.

Bellamy shrugs back. "Hey, I always suspected you Hollywood types were drunk dumbasses at parties like the rest of us. It's nice to have that confirmed."

Jasper gives him a ridiculous bow. "You're welcome."

"I'm just glad you don't have the password to your own social media."

"Monty made a good call on that one," Jasper agrees seriously. "He's my cricket. My Disney cricket."

"Your cricket?" Bellamy frowns in confusion. "Like-- in Mulan? Good luck?"

"No, the other one."

"Jiminy Cricket," Clarke supplies from the other end of the hall. Bellamy's eyes snap to her, alighting on the sparkle in her eye, the sardonic twist of her lips, the amusement and fondness radiating from her.

If he thought the glamour of Hollywood was all the lights and makeup and movie magic, he was only ninety percent right. Clarke Griffin is every bit as lovely in real life as she is on the screen, if not more so once her personality starts to show through the cracks in her polished exterior. He thought the shine would wear off once he started working in show business, and it has, but not where she's concerned.

Still, he spends most of his time with her waiting for the other shoe to drop, for her to reveal that she's not what she seems. That she's all smoke and mirrors, just like the rest of the industry. That if she seems too good to be true, it must not be true.

"Yess." Jasper snaps his fingers and points at her. "That one."

"Well I for one can't wait to photoshop that," Clarke teases, coming closer. "But I actually came to tell you that your car is here and your driver has been instructed not to take you anywhere except straight home."

"Thanks _Mom_." Jasper rolls his eyes and clutches the towel tighter around his torso. "I'm out, kids. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"That still leaves us with plenty of options," Clarke points out, but Jasper is already loping around the corner and Bellamy is already surveying the pile of things in the hallway with doubt about getting it all stuffed back into the closet.

"Good show," Clarke says, leaning against the wall as he starts shoving items on shelves at random. Miller had invited the cast over to watch the _Sky High_  premiere, and Bellamy was honestly relieved it turned out as solid and enjoyable to watch as it had been to film.

He flashes her a smile. "It was, wasn't it? The effects were better than I thought they'd be, and it's pretty cheesy but in an endearing way."

"Much like its source material," she nods.

A few nights before filming started, when they were all in the area, Clarke had a bunch of the cast members over to watch and heckle the original movie, and Bellamy thinks of that as the first night he really felt like a part of the group. In rehearsals and blocking and all the other aspects of his first big acting job, he hadn't quite known where his place was among his co-stars. He was the new talent, which was more of a blank slate than an identity. It was after that party he figured out he was still pretty much the same person: the Responsible Friend who was a little older than everyone else, knew when to cut himself off from drinking, and looked out for the safety and discretion of the others.

It didn't hurt that Clarke fell into a similar role. They'd talked enough at the party, making fun of each other and the movie and their friends, that it felt easy to collapse next to her in the makeup trailer the next day and grumble about the early call times.

He's still waiting to find out that she's a Hollywood asshole like every other celebrity crush he's ever had in his life, but after working together for a whole season, he does consider her a friend.

"True," he agrees, slamming the closet door shut and leaning against it before anything can fall out. "I think people will pretty much get what they're looking for out of it."

"Me too." She smiles. "But I meant you specifically had a good show. I'd never have been able to tell you're new at this."

"Hey, I was in a soup commercial, thank you very much."

"My bad. You're clearly an old pro." Her smile widens. "You could just accept the compliment, you know."

"I actually don't. What's that like?"

She rolls her eyes and steps closer. "So I say something like, 'You're a great actor and you're going to make it big,' and then your line is--" She drops her voice down an octave so it's scratchy and throaty and not at all like his, "'Thank you, Clarke.'"

"Thank you, Clarke." He mimics her terrible voice, grinning when she swats at his shoulder. She doesn't have to reach far to do it. He has to swallow and collect himself when he realizes how close she's standing.

"I mean it," he says, still smirking, albeit weakly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome."

He somehow doesn't see it coming, but the next thing he knows, her lips are pressing against his in a quick, inquiring kiss. His body locks up on instinct. He wants to lose himself in it, to wrap his arms around her waist and tug her closer, but that's half the problem.

If he'd had any idea such a big part of him was clearly hoping for something like this to happen, he'd probably have figured out how to have a conversation with her about it. Or at the very least to figure out whether all the stories of celebrities sleeping around, trading sex like it's currency, has any kind of truth to it. If that's all Clarke is looking for, he can't do this. He likes her way too much for that, and whether or not they start dating, he'd like to preserve his friendship and working relationship with her.

His hands finally get with the program and he rests them on her shoulders, pushing her away firmly but gently. Before he can find the words, her face starts to redden like it only gets when she's worked up about something, her eyes going distant and hard, and then she turns and walks away.

And Bellamy is left standing there wondering what the hell just happened.

* * *

**SKY HIGH YEARBOOK - SEASON ONE**

If you're not watching Sky High: The Series, what are you even doing with your Thursday nights? The exciting plots and earnest writing have drawn in solid ratings over the show's first season, but we know it's the characters that have really made millions fall in love. With six more months until the start of next season, we had to come up with something to get us through. In the true spirit of high school, we had you, the fans, vote on superlatives for your faves!

 _MOST LIKELY TO BECOME A SUPERVILLAIN_ :  
This claim to fame goes to bad boy Richie, played by John Murphy. What can we say? We love to hate him! (But secretly we all just love him.)

 _MOST LIKELY TO COSPLAY HIS FAVORITE SUPERHERO_ :  
Dean swept this category, the bumbling mad scientist played by Jasper Jordan winning over everyone's hearts. If he knew half of you would be cosplaying him in his goggles at SuperCon in September, he'd probably lose his shit.

 _MOST LIKELY TO SUCCEED_ :  
This one was close, but Liz (played by Clarke Griffin) just barely edged out the competition. Whether she'll succeed at putting supervillains behind bars or by following in her mom's footsteps to become one remains to be seen.

 _MOST KISSABLE_ :  
Let's be real, this entire cast is very, very pretty. Bellamy Blake is no exception, but we think what won him this category is all the action Robbie got this season! Of course, we're also dying to see Sky High's number one player get a little 'face time' with a certain blonde-haired, blue-eyed heroine... Can season two hurry up and get here already?!

* * *

**ii.**

"Are you ready for this?"

Bellamy sighs, unable to see Miller's skepticism and judgment through the arm flopped over his eyes, but aware of it all the same. He and Clarke transitioned surprisingly quickly from wanting to rip her throat out all the time to being, once again, the person in the cast he's closest to. Given the weird animosity between them for the past year, it's strange for Bellamy to think that in any other crisis he'd be sprawled across her couch to whine about it instead of Miller's.

But this crisis is about the kissing scene they're shooting today, and he's found that he is in no way prepared for it.

"I'm a professional," he tells Miller.

"Uh huh."

"And it's not-- like it was. We're friends. It's going to be fine."

"It is going to be fine," he agrees. Bellamy has to look at him out of confusion, finding Miller looking mildly worried with his arms crossed. Which is a lot more worry than Bellamy is used to from Miller, so he sits up and tries to pull himself together.

"If you think it's going to be fine, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Just because it's going to be fine doesn't mean you're not freaking out _now_." Miller hands him a bottle of water and Bellamy downs it. His mouth is very dry, which probably isn't what he's going for, in a kiss.

"It's stage kissing," Miller says. "It's not like there's going to be any actual romance. No matter how much you'd like for there to be."

"Shut up." He takes another long sip. "You remember that party you had to watch the season one premiere?"

Miller glowers. "Jordan dripped chlorine water everywhere."

"Yeah." He ducks his head. "At the end of the night, Clarke kissed me. And then when I turned her down, she got all pissed and disappeared."

Miller lets out a long breath. "Dude."

"I know."

"What'd you turn her down for?"

"I didn't know what she wanted," Bellamy shrugs. "I wasn't looking for just a hookup from her and I guess that's all she was interested in, because after that it was like I didn't exist. We stopped hanging out, and she was always snapping at me, and you know I'm not the best at backing down from stuff like that."

"Yeah." Miller is quiet for a moment, as if replaying every interaction he's seen between Bellamy and Clarke for that year when they weren't getting along. "But you guys are cool now, right?"

"We are. But last time we were in a good place too, and kissing ruined it. I don't want to undo all the work we put in to get back here, you know?"

Miller snorts. "This is completely different. It's for work."

"I guess."

For Bellamy, the real problem is not that he and Clarke have circled back to friendship, but that they've come far enough around that he's falling for her again. It's as if history is repeating itself and he has no idea how to break the cycle and stop them from falling apart.

"You're a mess," Miller says, shaking his head. "If you guys start biting each other's heads off again, just do whatever you did last time to fix it."

"You mean have a mature conversation?" Bellamy says with a wry smile. "Doesn't sound like me."

"If she's this important to you, you'll figure something out," Miller says confidently, which is so supportive and reassuring that Bellamy finds himself a little bit touched.

He doesn't see Clarke until right before shooting starts, when he finds her off to one side and staring into the middle distance.

"It's only weird if we let it be weird, right?"

Clarke jumps and Bellamy gives her an apologetic smile.

"Maybe," she says, hesitant, and looks away. "I think it has a certain degree of weirdness either way."

"One of the inherently weird parts of acting."

She turns to him and gives him a look he can't read. "We both know it's more than that."

Bellamy's heart thuds painfully and he opens his mouth, still searching for the words, when Indra calls, "Bellamy. Clarke. We're ready for you."

Clarke starts to turn toward set. Still unsettled from the awkward weight between them, Bellamy reaches instinctively for her arm. "Clarke--"

"Later," she says, in a tone that is not at all reassuring. "After."

 _She's running away again,_  Bellamy thinks, but he lets her go. He tries to focus on the scene, on the lines leading up to the kiss, on the angles and instruction he's getting from Indra. It would be nice if all the technical details superseded his memories of the softness of her lips or the way she smells nice, clean and a little bit like the many layers of hair and makeup products she's wearing. But for all he's trying to be Robbie, talking to Liz, he can't get _Clarke_ out of his mind.

"Liz?" He rests his hand on the small of Clarke's back as she gives her head a shake. They're almost done shooting the first real take of the scene, almost to the part they haven't rehearsed yet, and he can't quite rid the tension from his body. "Are you okay?"

"I... I think so," Clarke says in Liz's voice, slightly higher and more teenager-ish than her own. "Just warm. Are you really warm all of a sudden?"

"No." He raises a hand to her cheek and feels Clarke's jaw clench when she does as directed and makes Liz lean into it. "I don't think you have a fever, but maybe we should get you home."

She turns to face him, his hand slipping from her back to her waist, and for a split second he sees Clarke's panic beneath Liz's uncertain gaze.

"What if I don't want to go home? What if I want to stay here... with you?"

Bellamy blinks rapidly. It's no problem for him to act as if his brain is being muddled by forces beyond his control; even if it's not the mind-controlling supervillain of the episode, the surreality of everything happening right now has him all turned around.

"Liz, I think--"

"Shh," Clarke interrupts, leaning in. Her panic has transformed into dread, too subtle for the cameras to pick up on, and it makes something curdle in Bellamy's gut. "You think too much."

Bellamy tries to soothe them both with tiny strokes of his thumbs on her sides but it doesn't help. When their lips meet, it's uncomfortable and awkward, too many layers of their characters and things left too long unsaid between them, too many eyes and cameras on them for him to forget where they are and what they're doing.

It's a pretty terrible kiss on all levels. It's not good in real life, and he suspects their chemistry onscreen is close to nonexistent. Indra makes them keep going until they get it right-- or as close to perfection as they can possibly get in the state they're in-- and eventually wraps the scene.

Harper, normally one of Bellamy's favorite PAs, comes over and nudges him in the opposite direction from Clarke. "We need you outside like, twenty minutes ago. If you're as off your game in this next scene as you were just then, it'll be dark before we finish."

Bellamy flashes a look over his shoulder, but Clarke has already disappeared.

"Don't worry," he sighs, following Harper and hunching resignedly. "I'm pretty sure I will be."

* * *

 **supershipper**  
TWO HOURS UNTIL VOTING CLOSES AND THE LIZROB KISS IS ONLY UP BY THREE PERCENT.  VOTE VOTE VOTE, PEOPLE  
_#if the captchas kill me #someone delete my browser history #it'll be mostly this effing poll but still #tell my parents i sacrificed myself for a noble cause_

 **lizrobwillbecanon** reblogged **supershipper**  
if lizrob wins hottest kiss i'll write a 10k smut outtake from It's a College Thing  
_#everyone go vote it takes like 15 seconds #my fic #lizrob #e! online poll #hottest kiss_

 **robs-lizzz** reblogged **lizrobwillbecanon**  
_#I NEED THIS #YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND #KEEP VOTING!!!_

 **guesswhofinallykxssed** reblogged **lizrobwillbecanon**  
_#the only thing keeping me going tbh #well that and spite #driving to work tomorrow is gonna be traumatic #too many street signs and vehicles and gas stations #fuck captchas_

* * *

**iii.**

He slumps against the wall of the elevator as it starts to move. He'd waited outside of Clarke's apartment for hours but she never answered her door, never showed up. He has no idea if she's in there and avoiding him or if she's hiding somewhere he won't find her. After a while, he'd decided it wasn't the most productive use of his time, and that he might fare better if he went home and charged his phone. At least if she sent him to voicemail, he'd know for sure she was running again.

But when the doors open on his floor, his heart clenches at the sight of Clarke curled up on the floor, asleep with her head resting on her arms and her arms resting on her knees. Fondness tugs at him and he crouches beside her, placing a hesitant hand on her shoulder.

"Clarke." No answer, so he gives her a gentle shake and repeats her name, a little louder. This time she stirs and squints at him, his heart catching in his throat.

"Hi."

"Hey." He takes a seat beside her and they both stretch their feet straight out in front of them, his skin buzzing with anticipation in every place it brushes hers. "Want to know something funny? I've been outside your place this whole time, waiting for you."

Her muscles unwind and she relaxes for the first time all day. "I tried calling."

"Phone died. Thought I'd try calling you, and if that didn't work, I was planning to camp out by your trailer. Guess you beat me to it." She flashes him a smile but something is off about it and he feels his own slip from his face. "Are we okay?"

"I hope so."

As they clear the air, Bellamy is struck with both hopefulness and annoyance. It's possible that things between them aren't ruined after all. That he might even be able to get all the things he never completely let himself want. But he also feels like an idiot for believing the worst of her back then, and for not making this conversation happen sooner than it has. They didn't have to hate each other for so long, didn't have to walk on eggshells. It's equal parts frustrating and amazing that they've been on nearly the same page all along.

Once his words run out, once there are no more explanations to be given, he finds himself with his hand clasped in both of hers, her thumb exploring the lines on his palm. The hope in his chest is almost overwhelming now, expanding until he can breathe like he hasn't been able to since he got this week's script.

"Do you think we missed our chance?" He lets himself ask. Clarke smiles and leans into him, warm and soft against his side.

"I believe in second chances. Don't you?"

"Obviously," he teases, lacing their fingers together and squeezing. "It was my idea for us to be friends again."

Clarke makes an offended noise. "It wasn't your _idea_. You just got over yourself first." She pauses. "But yeah. I think you still have a shot. If you want it."

"I want it," he says instantly. She nuzzles into his shoulder, hiding her smile from him. He kisses her hair and inhales slowly, letting her flood his senses. "You want to come inside? I'll make you dinner."

"I'm in the mood for pasta. Ooh, and garlic bread." She lets him tug her up and stumbles into him, bracing her hands on his sides as his come up to her arms to steady her. There's a sharp intake of breath before she adds, "Is that something we can do?"

Bellamy has to laugh at her earnest hopefulness, has to lean in and kiss her. He doesn't mean to linger very long but he can't help it; it's the kiss they've both been waiting for, the one that's firm and joyful, no uncertainty between them. She's smiling softly when he pulls back, and it takes a lot of self control not to lean in and do it again.

"Yeah. That's something we can do," he confirms. Clarke's grin widens.

"Are you talking about the garlic bread or the kissing?"

"Both?"

Clarke ducks her head, pleased. "That's what I was hoping you'd say."

* * *

**_Out and About_ **

_'Sky High' star Clarke Griffin has been spotted several times at various beaches this summer with friends. This weekend things got interesting when she showed up with co-star Bellamy Blake in tow-- specifically, holding hands! We've all wondered whether their relationship is more than professional, and it looks like we finally have our answer. The lovebirds didn't go too overboard with PDA, but we caught them sneaking a couple of kisses before the day was over._ _No wonder they won E! Online's Hottest TV Kiss poll earlier this year! Here's hoping those crazy kids make it._


End file.
